1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of product packaging, and in particular to product containers having a locking end cap.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Product packaging serves a number of different functions, including: protecting the packaged product from accidental damage, attractively displaying the packaged product and preventing theft or tampering. In addition, it is desirable for a package to be as inexpensive to manufacture as possible.
There is an ongoing need in the packaging industry for new package designs.